Heart made of Stone
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Bunny closed himself off from his friends for 10 years ever since Jackie's death. But Jacklyn, a dark spirit, manages to get into his warren and made herself the most hated person on Bunny's hate list. She looks like Jackie which is the reason why he hates her but also the reason why he doesn't want her to leave. Female Jack X Bunny (Sequel to Why Do I Exist)
1. The Intruder

**Chapter 1**

Heavy drops of rain fell in the warren. Small eggs ran with their little feet to find any shelter but there was hardly any at all.

Standing on its hind legs in the rain, a giant blue furred bunny was facing a gravestone under a tree. It was Jackie's grave, all made by him. The others wanted to pay their respects too but he only let them in ONCE. Then that was it. He told them to, and I quote, "Fuck off and never come back." And they did. He hasn't seen anyone for ten years, not even Sophie. He hated them all. He even hated himself for killing Jackie. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Suddenly, his super sensitive ears picked up a sound. It was the rustle of leaves, coming from above. "Who's out there?" he said, almost yelling. "Tooth, if it's you again, I swear I'll-"

He was interrupted when the noise maker fell on top of him with a loud _oof_, what felt like its face in his white chest fur. When his initial shock was over, he looked at his attacker to see a head with black hair and asked, "The fuck are you?" He didn't care if anybody thought about his new way of talking was disgusting. He didn't care about anything.

When the figure looked up at him, her purple eyes meeting green ones, he froze. For a moment, he thought he was seeing Jackie, but no; this Jackie was different. One was her eyes and hair; they weren't the usual blue and white. The second was her clothes; it was a black slim dress and not a blue sweater and brown pants. Pissed off at not getting an answer, he asked again with more force, "I said, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Jacklyn got off of him and brushed off the loose fur stuck on her dress. She wanted to sleep in her new found home peacefully but no; fate had to be an asshole and let her fall on top of an oversized bunny. "I'm Jacklyn, jerk. And who are you, an oversized kangaroo?"

That was a bad idea. With a flash, he jumped off the ground and grabbed the intruder by the throat, lifting her off the ground. First her looks, second her name, and now the kangaroo nickname? He didn't want any more reminders of his dead. "NEVER call me kangaroo, alright?"

She nodded her head. The anger in his voice was very obvious.

"Now, please tell me how you got here? There were guards stationed by the entrances." he said, trying to put on a fake smile. Good cop seemed to be the right way. For now.

"Oh, the guards? I remember them. They were all big and stony, right?"

He nodded his head.

"When I first came in here, they looked liked they wanted to attack me but after one long look, they let me pass so it's all good. Maybe I looked like someone they knew?"

"Wait, what do ya mean, 'first time'?" As far as Bunny knew, he hadn't had a visitor for over 10 years.

She pretended to think about it to stall time. She's been here 6 times and still counting. Every visit she sees the kangaroo look at the gravestone under her new found home. It was kind of sad and pathetic. "Well, I've been here 6 times and sensed your despair. I am the spirit of despair after all so what's wrong? Someone you liked died?"

Good cop was thrown out of Bunny's mind. It was bad cop time. He threw her down to the base of the tree, a clawed finger inches from her forehead. "Listen to me ya little wanker, I don't care who ya are or what you're doing here but I do care about my home so I want ya out or I'll force ya out. Got that?"

Like hell Jacklyn was gonna ditch her new home. "You gotta catch me first, kangaroo."

Before Bunny could grab her throat again, the intruder phased through the tree, disappearing from sight. However, her scent was still in the air.

The chase was on.


	2. Trying to Hide

**Chapter 2**

Bunny raced through the grass on all fours, using his nose to lock on the scent that smelled like fresh fallen snow, a smell that Jackie too used to have.

He stopped to a halt and sniffed the air more than he usually did. The intruder was close.

Meanwhile, while the oversized bunny was sniffing the air like a maniac, Jacklyn was hiding behind a giant rock. Genius hiding spot I know. A rock seemed like a good idea to regain her energy. Using her intangibility powers wore her out more than running a marathon. That and trying to outrun a giant bunny because the moon didn't give any powers of flight. What a jerk.

When the sound of Bunny's sniffing nose disappeared, she relaxed a little. Finally, maybe she can start living in another tree and-

A hole opened up in front of her, stopping her thoughts. Not only that, but a furious bunny came out of it, grabbing her throat again to lift her up as usual. "No more games ya little shit. Maybe a little punishment is good for ya to convince ya to leave?" he told her.

Putting up her best smile, Jacklyn remarked, "Ah, don't be so grumpy Bunny. I like games so how about we play a few more?" She focused on phasing through his paw but her body only disappeared for a nanosecond and returned to normal, still having a huge paw wrapped around her neck. She was in deep trouble.

Bunny grinned wickedly at her, amused at her pointless effort to escape. "Outta energy? Good. That will make things easier for me." He raised her up while looking at the spot of grass he planned to bash her face into but stopped with wide eyes. What was he doing? A quick glance up gave him another familiar sight. Jackie's wide eyed face with lost hope and fear. The look he first saw when he gave her that scar years ago.

Eyes closed and looking away, he loosened his hold on Jacklyn and causing her butt to land first on the ground.

Confused, Jacklyn looked up to see Bunny's back facing her. "Hey kangaroo, what's wrong?"

This time, being called kangaroo didn't bring bad memories. It brought good ones. Like when Jackie would call him kangaroo when they painted eggs together.

She tried asking again, this standing up and putting a comforting hand on his arm, "What seems to be the problem?"

Bunny gave her a face that she couldn't tell if it was joy or sadness. "Just remembering some good times." He then switched back to angry mode. "Ya know, before ya got here and all."

Okay, so it looks likes the friendship she planned with the Easter Bunny was long gone. Maybe they could be frenemies at best. Friends seemed to be way below bottom.

"Don't be so cold hearted, kangaroo. It might cause you to get your ass kicked someday."

"Not if I kick their asses first," he responded. "Your's included."

Her eyes rolled. "Well, I'll make sure not to piss you off then." Then the so called game they were playing was brought back to her mind. "It looks like you caught me so I guess I have to leave." It was her turn to turn her back to him. "See you in maybe 5 years, kangaroo," she said sadly.

Deep in Bunny's mind, he didn't want her to leave. Something kept nagging him about. Sometimes, it's best to just listen to the strange voices in your head than reason. And Bunny did just that.

Quickly, he grabbed her small hand to stop her from walking away any further. "WAIT." he said desperately, his ears falling behind his head in shame. "I'm sorry that I was rude to ya. It's just that my life's been fucked up lately so I've been taking out more of my anger lately."

Jacklyn turned to look up at him. "You mean all that anger you gave me wasn't really meant for me?"

"Like hell it wasn't! I'm still mad at ya for invading my warren!" Her hurt eyes stopped him from continuing his anger. "Listen, I want to make it up to ya. If ya need a home, I'll let ya use my guest room in my home but only for one day. That okay wit ya?"

Bunny never expected what Jacklyn did next. She hugged him, arms on his back and face buried in his muscled chest. She hasn't slept on bed for a _long time _so she'll gladly accept the hospitality of a stranger who almost slammed her face against the ground.

She thought he was doing this to be nice be he wasn't; he still hates her. He just didn't want her to be another Jackie.


	3. Gonna Sleep

**Chapter 3**

Both spirits were drenched in water thanks to the heavy rain outside.

Not being a gentleman, Bunny came in first and let the door almost slam into Jacklyn's face, earning him a disapproving glare.

Jacklyn took in her surroundings. Almost everything was made out of light brown wood. The house kind of looked like it belonged to one of the guys from those Lord of the Rings movies. What was his name again? Bilbo?

"Wait here. I'll go get ya some towels to dry off," he said, looking down at her in disgust.

Surprisingly, she took no notice of his look and responded back with, "Thanks for the offer kangaroo, but I can take care of my wet problem."

During Bunny's confusion, Jacklyn focused her mind, trying to phase through the water stuck to her body. A few seconds later, every drop of water left her body and splattered onto the wooden floor.

"Clean up on aisle one!" she joked around.

Well that's great. Now Bunny had to mop up the floor before he could rest his tired eyes.

After a _don't do that again _speech, Bunny led her through the hallway, while telling her not to create any fire except in the kitchen or else there'll be hell to pay.

"The thing is kangaroo, I can't cook, much less than make a simple sandwich. So don't worry about me setting your own house on fire. I'll be a good girl." Or at least she'll try to be.

Bunny rolled his eyes. He knew that tone she was giving him. He heard it too many time from Jackie and knew she was gonna cause trouble for him anyways. Oh well, it was too late to kick her out when the two already made it to the guest room.

Again, Bunny decided not to be a gentlemen and allowed her to open the door, his arms folded and his large foot tapping impatiently.

All guest rooms were the same. Heck, if there was a guest room in hell then it would have a decent sized bed along with a closet for clothes and some end tables. And a giant bunny's warren had the same thing too.

Jacklyn plopped herself onto the bed, her body only bouncing once. "Pretty comfortable bed you got here, kangaroo," she remarked.

In reality, she actually forgot how a bed was suppose to feel like. She could think a bed with sharp rocks was pretty comfortable if it was the first one she ever slept on.

"Yeah well, good night," Bunny said, ignoring her compliment. Wow, what a jerk.

Before he closed the door, thanks to his ears, he heard her mutter sadly, "Sorry." He froze when she said that.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For being a total burden to you."

Now she was starting to sound like Jackie.

"I guess I've developed a sense when someone doesn't want me around throughout the years . Most spirits don't like me because I'm a dark spirit and most dark spirits don't like me because I'm not evil like them. So I guess I'm an outsider, and maybe a weirdo too. I can leave if you want."

Bunny gave her a hard stare, impossible to tell what he was thinking. "No, don't leave," he told her and shut the door.

She laid her back down to the bed, mentally cursing herself. Why in the world did she have to tell him about her personal life? To make him pity her? Ugh! She hates it when people pity her! Oh well, maybe she could sleep these feelings away.

After maybe about two hours of sleep, Jacklyn's purple eyes flew open. What the heck was that sound? It sounded almost like… someone was crying. Yep, definitely crying. The power flowing through her body meant only one thing; Despair. She was being empowered by despair.

What should she do now? Kick the cryer's ass and tell it to stop or comfort it? Option one was much easier but option two was the best way. At least that's what I thinks.

Very quietly, she exited her room and tiptoed through the hallway, the only sound being the heavy rain outside and the crying inside; kind of like a horror movie she once saw. Very creepy.

Jacklyn faced a door, the source of the sound behind it. As the door creaked open, Jacklyn thought of the horrible events that she would do if some ghost tried to scare her.

She took in her new surroundings. The room was pretty nice. A comfortable looking sofa, a nice big wall mirror, a window in the shape of a circle that gave a good view of the warren outside, and an egg shaped bed with a sleeping curled up bunny in it.

Wait, scratch that. More like writhing than curling. Not only that but he was crying too.

Like anybody would've done, Jacklyn walked up to him and poked his forehead.

Nothing.

She poked him again.

Nothing.

She poked him again.

Nothing

Before her fourth poke, his paw shot out to grab her arm and pull her close to him, his strong arms hugging her tight while her face was buried into his chest fur.

She struggled to get out but Bunny only tightened his grip on her.

As soon as Jacklyn started to phase through him, she felt his paw rub her back in a soothing and caring way. "Don't leave me, Jackie," he whispered. "Don't leave me," he whispered over and over again.

Her body was more relaxed now as she finally managed to close her eyes. "I won't leave you," she whispered back to him.

Bunny relaxed a little too, his scrunched up face disappearing and being replaced with something more happy.

The two were now in a blissful sleep.


	4. Who is She?

**Chapter 4**

The sun brought down its rays in the warren.

Bunny felt something stir in his arms; small, frail, and smooth skin. Was it Jackie in his arms again?

No, it wasn't. As soon as he looked down, he saw Jacklyn instead. What a disappointment.

He felt as though he was betraying his past loved ones because of a single girl. Hoping that this will make amends to them, he pushed Jacklyn off the bed.

She fell to floor with a _thud_, still snoring. What the hell? Was she some kind of deep sleeper? Whatever. Bunny didn't have time to wake her up. His growling stomach was more important than some random girl he found in his warren.

He exited the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

Jacklyn cranked one eye open to see Bunny's giant feet walk away from her. Quickly, she got off the floor and called out to him, "Hey, wait for me!" However, he ignored her through the entire trip.

The two sat on a wooden table with a plate of pancakes in front of them. One was wolfing down her pancakes while the other was picking his with a fork absently while his other paw was under his chin.

Jacklyn thought Bunny's blueberry pancakes were delicious! So why wasn't he eating them too? "Can I have yours?" she asked, now finished eating her own pancakes. Sighing, he pushed the plate towards the still hungry dark spirit. But after a few minutes, she took notice of a long sigh from Bunny, a sigh of sadness. "Whatcha thinkin about, Bunny?"

He took no notice of her until she asked again. "Hey, Earth to Bunny. You still with me?"

This time, he removed his paw from his chin and looked wildly around the room, wondering how the hell he got here. "Huh?" he stupidly said.

"I said, 'what the heck is going on in your mind' idiot."

"Oh, um…" he started uncertainly, "I was just thinking about what to do today." But that wasn't the truth. He was actually thinking on how to kindly ask Jacklyn to leave without so much as tear leaving her eye. He would end up seeing the face he absolutely hated if he failed.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the Easter Bunny or something? Why don't you paint eggs?" she reminded him.

Painting eggs used to be Bunny's strong suit, but after Jackie's death, his creativity left him. All he could think of when he had a brush and egg in paw was the moment she died in front of him. It was horrible.

"I do but I'm afraid I'm not good at that kind of stuff anymore," he told her.

"What? That's bullshit. I know that a spirit like you has been here probably since the world began ,and that's plenty of time to learn how to freakin paint. So what's the reason?" She put her elbows on the table and leaned towards him for an answer.

"It's because…" he began.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned even closer. "It's because…" she mimicked.

Bunny finally snapped. "IT'S BECAUSE I USED TO DO IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE, ALRIGHT! BUT NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Jacklyn kept a straight mature face as Bunny went on and on about how happy things were going for him until this "Jackie's" death.

"Is that everything, Bunny?"

He face palmed himself. This was so embarrassing. "Yep, that's about it."

"Then hey," she stood up from her chair and smiled, "I'll help paint eggs too so don't you worry. With me by your side, your creativity will come back to you in no time!"

Bunny believed it, and for the first time in 10 years, a tiny speck of hope appeared in his smile.

"Really? That's all you can do?" Jacklyn exclaimed to him, not believing in the fact that the egg being held out to her was just colored blue; no decoration or anything. Just plain blue.

"Well, I thought to make the egg blue because it's the color of my fur. Pretty creative, right?" Bunny said, proud that he at least thought of something.

The unknowingly future lovebirds sat on a grassy hill painting eggs with candy flavored paint.

Jacklyn dropped the pathetic blue egg and scurried off with its little legs. "Come one Bunny, THINK. What makes kids happy and laugh?"

Bunny came up blank and gave her a clueless stare.

"Ugh! You're so stupid! Watch and learn on how simple it is." She picked up an unpainted egg worked furiously on it with her brush. When she was done, the egg was now colored black except it had a child's drawn version of a happy face, vertical lines for eyes and a curved smile. Very artistic. She held it in front of his face. "THERE. See? It's that simple."

Bunny took the egg and inspected it. "I guess this could work but how about we try something better." A contest of who can paint better was happening but neither of them noticed. Putting down her egg, he picked up another and painted. By the time he finished, he held out a blue egg with intricate patterns of different colors.

Her eyes inspected the egg. They were making some progress but competitiveness made her not care at all. All she wanted was to beat Bunny at his own game.

Hours have gone by and multiple eggs of different patterns and colors surrounded the couple who were both furiously painting onto their next egg.

"Ha Ha! Try to beat this, kangaroo!" Jacklyn held out a black egg with an almost realistic picture of the sun and moon on it.

Bunny thought it was impressive, but not nearly as good compared to what he held in his paw. His blue egg had a picture of a girl on it. Or more accurately, Jackie. The bangs of her snow white hair covered her left eye and scar. Her stunning blue eyes seemed to shine despite it being a painting.

"So you made a painting of me with white hair and blue eyes?" Jacklyn asked, taking the egg to get a better look at it.

Bunny only now realized what he had done. He was in too much fun to know what he was doing. Quickly, he snatched the egg from her and threw it as far as he could, leaving its fate unknown.

She pushed him down to the ground. "What the hell, Bunny! I was still looking at it!"

He stomped his large foot on the ground to make her quiver back in fear. "Well you can stop looking at it! All ya have to do is look in a mirror so you can see that look like Jackie!"

"I… look like Jackie?"

"No shit!"

"Then do you want me to leave? Do I remind you so much of her that it hurts you? Is that it?"

She didn't get a verbal answer. Instead, he grasped her shoulders and leaned to kiss her… roughly. When he pulled back, he smirked at the way she seemed surprise. "It's because of you, I just want to love all over again."

Jacklyn took a deep breath, still flustered from the kiss, and answered back with… **(CLIFFHANGER :D I'M SO EVIL)**

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	5. I don't know what to call this chapter

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry, Bunny. You're a great guy and all but I don't think you really love me."

Desperately, Bunny gripped her arms, feeling as though he was gonna lose Jackie again if he didn't hold on to her. "But how could I not? Ya look like and act like Jackie!" he exclaimed.

Jacklyn turned her back to him and rubbed her forearm uncomfortably. "That's my point. You say I look and act like Jackie and that's why you think you love me. It's not me that you have feelings for; it's Jackie."

His large ears fell back behind his head. The dark spirit had a point. Did he really have feelings for Jacklyn or Jackie? It was pretty obvious to the female spirit awaiting for an answer, but it was very confusing to him.

"Okay then, how about this," she faced him again and cupped the sides of muzzle, looking up to see his solemn face looking down at her, "You let me stay in your warren and we are only to be considered _friends_. And when you're sure that you've fallen over me and not that _Jackie, _then maybe I can start feeling the same over you."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

Months have gone by and Bunny kept his promise, only be Jacklyn's best friend. He would always try not to blush when his arms hugged her in bed together; he would always try not to kiss her smile when she showed him a newly painted egg; he would always try not to hug her too long when she was finally able to cook something that was actually edible, and he would always try reminding himself that the strong emotions he had was for the original hyperactive girl.

However, there were some differences that he noticed to like. One example was when Jacklyn would playfully hide one of his belongings in some of the most obvious places, he wouldn't even consider looking into. Jackie would've freeze his belongings instead and laugh at his angry outburst. Another was when Jacklyn would hide in trees, awaiting for him to come looking for her, only to be tackled onto the ground by her small laughing form. That was something Jackie never did because she'd rather fly than climb.

It all seemed the two would forever be friends, but one event changed that.

Rain had once again pelted the warren with water. Bunny told her that he'll be the one cooking today while she read a book.

Bored, she put book down to see how the food was going. By the time she got there, Bunny wasn't cooking. Instead, he was sitting on the table, elbows on it, and his paws covering the tears stained in his eyes.

By instinct, the dark spirit rushed forward, putting her hands on his wrist to remove them. And when she did, the kangaroo's green eyes were looking up at her, despair residing within.

"What's wrong with me?" he told her.

"W-what?" she stuttered for an answer.

This time, Bunny was the one to hold her as he placed her on his lap, burying his snout in her dark hair and his arms holding her tight. "Every person I've fallen for, they end up dying."

"Then explain and maybe I can help you.."

"My first mate was another Pooka but she died when Pitch attacked because I was too weak to protect her."

She nodded her head. The spirit of despair had heard of Pitch before but she also learned he had died somehow. It had to do something with ice.

"Then next was of course was Jackie, a human winter spirit that everyone's ignored for 300 years. But I just had to go ahead and hurt her, physically and emotionally. The pain she must've felt made her go crazy and nearly froze the entire world. So I had to-"

"Put her down," Jaclyn said for him.

"Yeah, I did. And I'm so close in falling in love with ya, I'm afraid you're gonna die too," he finished, very concerned .

With all that said, she turned around to face him once again, cupping the sides of his muzzle like what she did when they made their promise months before. After many debates in her head, she leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. He had a look of surprise when she drew back, but that was expected. After Bunny's own debates in his head, he leaned forward to give his own version of a kiss; rough and his tongue inside her mouth. It's been so long since he shared his feelings for someone, that he couldn't help it.

**A/N: REVIEW**


	6. Just who the hell do you think you are?

**Chapter 6**

Bunny slept with Jacklyn in his arms. His soft warm fur made him the perfect blanket and the hard muscles underneath the perfect guardian.

He felt her stir a little, but wasn't strange since she's been doing that for the past two weeks. Although, they do seem to get wilder and wilder each time; especially this one. At first, it was only a light smack on the face by her hand, but soon became uncontrollable thrashing.

"Jacklyn , sheila, calm down!" His arm was wrapped around her waist while the other brought her face down to his chest fur, hoping that will calm her down. It did actually but she woke up with a start, hyperventilating.

"Bunny, you don't have a sword do you?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"No, why?"

She gave him a simple smirk and reassured him that it was only a dream of her pulling out a sword from a stone. However, he noticed the smirk nearly falter into a frown; she was lying.

"Don't lie ta me Jacklyn. You know I love you and I don't want anything causing ya harm. Now, tell me what's wrong."

The dark spirit looked away from his caring gaze, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Well, it was more of a nightmare than a dream. I was in some kind of ice cave with snow spinning around me. Everything felt cold too. Then my heart warmed up a little when I saw you running towards me. But before I can ask of using your warm fur, you…" she hesitated with a pause.

"I what?"

The answer was mumbled but he was able to catch the words "stabbed" and "died". He asked her to be a little bit more clear, but once again, she mumbled her answer.

"Please, Jacklyn, I'm beggin ya for the truth. What happened?"

A whole bunch of old memories hit him like an ice block as she finally gave in. It turns out, the nightmare was event of Jackie's death in her point of view. From her battle with Pitch to the final moments of death by ice.

Concerned, he gripped her shoulder tightly and said, "When didja nightmares start."

"Two weeks ago I suppose. You know, the time we started a relationship."

He didn't say anything after that. The dark sad look in his face made her worry a little. Just what the hell was going on in his mind?

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood up from the bed, his paws slightly clenched into fists, his blue furred back facing her as he spoke, "Hop on my back. We're going on a road trip."

Jacklyn didn't know what this was all about, but she really hope that their destination would at least give out some answers.

Bunny jumped through the hole with his girl on his back. Everything was the same when he left it. Pitch's still laughing body frozen in ice, ice spikes stuck to the walls, and a huge block of ice deep into the cave containing a dead ice spirit, only, there was no ice spirit.

Dread and anger finally kicked in.

"WHO IN THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND TAKE JACKIE'S BODY! DON'T THEY KNOW HOW MUCH SUFFERING SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! HOW DARE THEY DISRESPECT HER! OH, IF I FIND OUT THEY'RE USING HER BODY FOR SEX, I'M GONNA-"

"Bunny, stop!"

The spirit of despair crashed her body against the spirit of hope, doing her best to wrap her arms around his body. "Please, calm down. You're over thinking things. Maybe your princess is in another castle so let's check somewhere else, ok?"

His bright green eyes softened, now filled with tears and sadness. She was right, maybe he was over thinking things. Besides, it was impossible to destroy the ice because it seemed unbreakable. Prying it off wasn't an option too because your hands would freeze off if you tried

A warm feeling on her wrist made her forget about the giant bunny's hug. Hesitantly, she drew back and glanced at the glowing wooden bracelet. Strange. She's been wearing the accessory for as long as she can remember and never knew it could do this. "Hey kangaroo, look. My bracelet is giving off a cool glow."

Before the Easter Bunny could even raise a paw, Jacklyn turned her back to him and walked away, the glowing object somehow whispering, _This way._ Like anybody would've done, she followed the voice until she came face to face with the ice block that supposedly held Jackie. Unexpectedly, the bracelet somehow moved on its own as it guided her hand forward, her palm now touching smooth cold ice.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her hard. The dark spirit fell down to her knees and tried holding in a vomit as the ice melted by her hand. Tons and tons of memories filled her brain; 300 years of loneliness, meeting the guardians, unknown feelings for Bunny, confessions, a claw to the face, and a more clear version of what was happening in her dream, all there flashing in her eyes.

When it was finally over, her mind felt weird and drowsy. She staggered and tried valiantly on regaining balance but failed, falling backwards.

Instinctively, Bunny rushed out and grabbed her before she landed, his green orbs staring down Jacklyn's dull purple one's. "Sheila, are ya alright?"

Her hand strained to cup the side of his muzzle, her body nimble and voice weak. "Bunny, who am I?" she asked through tears.

Heh. Why would she ever ask something as stupid as that? "You're Jacklyn, remember?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. The ice block trapped all my memories of everything, of you. When I touched the damn thing they were freed and came back to me. I'm not Jacklyn. It's me, Jackie."

"N-No." he stuttered. "You can't be. She's been dead for 10 years."

"Oh yeah? Remember this?" His gaze followed her finger and waiting there for him was a scar, the very same scar he gave someone long ago.

Very slowly, she moved away from his hold and hugged herself, looking down at the ground. Just what is her true identity? If she really is Jackie, then why the hell is she a dark spirit instead of a winter one? _Who am I? _her mind said over and over again. Each time, the voice became more faint and near a fading echo. _Who am I? Who am I? Who am I Who the hell am-_

Many debates were settled in Bunny's head, mainly about Jacklyn's true identity. He focused on all the times they spent together for the past months, painting, sleeping, laughing, cooking, and kissing. You know who was there with him? A dark haired girl whose purple eyes lit away the darkness in his heart everytime he looked into them, her kind, caring and yet playful attitude bringing him back the attributes that made him him. And you know who that was? Jacklyn.

Speaking of the dark spirit, she was too deep inside her inner monologue to notice him kneeling down to her level.

"Jacklyn…" he whispered softly.

"Don't you mean Jackie?" she replied coldly, her eyes filled with hate and confusion.

"NO," he said fiercely, "I talkin about Jacklyn, the girl who I've fallen in love with because she's the one who fixed me up, and in case you haven't noticed, that's you. Those stupid memories ya got? They're just something left in the past and should've stayed in the past."

That seemed to bring back some color into her eyes but he still had to be careful with his next move. Very carefully, he lifted up her chin to come face to face and slowly, he pressed his lips to hers.

At first, the make-out session started innocently with their lips barely touching, but soon became a battle of tongues as Bunny's words finally sank in; Jackie died and Jacklyn was born.

A few minutes passed by and the two finally broke the kiss,a thin line of saliva their only connection.

"Dammit kangaroo, I'm tired of shit happening in your relationships so just take me already!"

An expression of shock appeared on his face. "Are ya sure? I can practically smell your virginity on ya and there's a large difference between Pookas and humans. Your first time's gonna hurt."

"Does it look like I give a _BLEEP?_"

* * *

><p>A young bunny whose fur as black as the night and purple eyes that was overflowing fun raced through the grass on all fours, his human little sister riding his back as her blue hair flowed like water from behind.<p>

"C,mon Asterion, faster! We're gonna be late for lunch!" she shouted.

"I'm runnin as fast I can Sis!" he yelled through the wind with a little bit of his inherited Australian accent.

"Well you gotta go 10 times faster if we're gonna make it! Remember Mom and Dad said they'll tell us how they met if we're actually on time for lunch!"

Her motivation speech made him even faster than before, so fast he thought he could finally win a race against his dad. However, he was too busy daydreaming to notice a large rock ahead.

"Asterion, stop!"

He snapped out of it just in time to hit the breaks but the momentum caused his greened eyes sister to flying into the air, heading towards the rock.

"Sis!"

Luckily, her inherited intangibility powers kicked in which allowed her to phase through the oncoming object like a ghost. She landed right on her butt and hissed a quiet "Ow!"

Relief settled in when his sister said she as okay behind the rock, but was soon washed away when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Asterion E. Bunnymund, what were you two doing!" a dark female voice said from behind. His mom liked to use her powers to come up from the ground and yell at his large bunny ears whenever he's done something wrong.

He turned around to see her looming over him with a sadistic look. "We were just playing around. Mom," his answer weak and ears falling behind. "Nobody got hurt."

But Jacklyn wasn't listening. She pulled her son's ear and dragged him away, ignoring his pleas and sorrys.

Jessie hid behind a rock and watched her big brother get taken away by her scary mom. A sigh left when the two finally disappeared from sight. Finally, maybe she could formulate a plan on sneaking inside the house without being no-

A hole opened up behind her, Bunny jumping out of it. "Whatcha doin, Jess?" he asked his wide eyed daughter, smirking.

"D-Dad, please don't hurt me!," she pleaded.

"Now why would I hurt my little angel?". He picked up Jessie's small body and nuzzled his muzzle close to her face, earning himself giggle from his daughter. All felt right in the world. He had a mate who loved him as much as he loved her, two children whom he had sworn to protect with his life, and a nice home where his family could live in peace.

"Dad, can we go home now? Mom said she's cooking up all are favorites today. Not only that but you two promised to tell us how you guys met."

Bunny put her on his shoulder and headed for home and said, "You're right. We wouldn't want to miss your mom's famous cooking now do we?"

Yep, everything felt right in the world, just as he perferred it.


End file.
